


love, ryden

by Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart



Category: Love Simon (2018), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Other, i had to im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart/pseuds/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart
Summary: this is what happens when simon reads the milk fic( I didn't add the book in this because in the book simon never liked panic! i'm p sure, I read the book )





	love, ryden

I'm laying in bed with my right hand on my dick and my other hand holding my phone as i'm reading Brendon Urie fucking Ryan Ross, but how did I get here?

Ever since Leah found out I was gay, she was screaming to me about how hot Brendon Urie is, which he is. But she showed me this thing called the milk fic.  
-  
" Look! It's daddy long legs! " Leah pointed at the screen.  
" Why are you calling Dallon Weekes your daddy? " I looked at her  
" He has long legs. You remember him when we went to the concert last year, right? " She gave me a death stare.  
" Yes, I do, you were screaming in my ear the whole time. " I crossed my arms.  
She looked at the video which was up next, that was titled ' Brendon's milk fic rap '. " SI! SI! You gotta read the milk fic! "  
" What the hell is that? " I gave her a crazy look.  
" Gay milk enema. "  
-  
I wipe my hand on a towel before going to the next page. 

-  
" Can I use the bathroom? " I ask.  
" Yeah. " My teacher hands me the pass and I run out of class.  
I've been reading this new story about Ry an as a prostitute. I never knew i'd be so into written porn but I guess I am. I run into a stall and curl up on the toilet. I turn my phone

and start reading. About five minutes later i'm touching myself through my jeans and quite frankly i'm not suprised how I got here.  
-  
Every lunch I read it under the table and no one seems to care, but Bram has been noticing it a lot because I haven't been talking to him in awhile, and i'm scared of him finding out. 

" Okay, what are you reading?! " He snatches my phone. " Ryden 30 day smut challenge? What the fuck is this. "  
I blush. Leah looks at me because she knows what i've been reading.  
" Not to mention his boner. " Abby laughs.  
I grab my phone back and hide it over my crotch. " Shut up. "  
" You haven't talked to us in the past week! This has become a problem! " She rolls her eyes at me.  
" Okay, but what is smut? " Bram looks at me and then down at my phone.  
I sigh. " It's like porn but in book form and usually straight fangirls write it. It's Leah's fault for showing me it! "  
" I showed him one thing, I didn't think it would become an obsession! " She defends.  
" It's not an obsession and i'm fine! " I shout, making everyone become quiet and stare at me,  
" What I want to know is why you want to read. Reading is too much work. Porn is always the best." Nick says to break the silence.  
" You're gross. " Abby punches his arm.  
" But you like it. " He winks  
" I'm offended you're jerking off to band members and not me! " Bram huffs.  
" How do you know i'm not thinking of you? "  
" Can we not talk about our masturbation habits at the lunch table. " Abby groans.  
" Fanfiction in general is way better than the shit they make us read in english class though. " Leah points out.  
" Okay maybe it is but teenage boys are horny and I am a child of god. "  
" Not when she's with me. " Nick laughs.  
Sitting here is horrible and I just want to hide in the bathroom and read my smut.  
I get up and walk off.  
Bram runs after me. " Simon, what are you doing? "  
" I.. may or may not be going to read this.. " I hide my phone behind my back.  
" You seriously have an obsession. "  
" So what? You haven't even read it. " I cross my arms.  
" Fine. I will. " He rolls his eyes,  
" Yay! " I grab is hand and run to the bathrooms. " Read. " I hand him my phone.   
He takes it and starts reading. I stare at him   
" O-Okay.. this is pretty hot but you have an obsession. You keep ignoring me. " He frowns.  
I hate to see him sad, maybe I do have an obsession. " Okay, don't frown. I hate to see you sad, i'll stop reading it. I mean, I won't stop but I promise it won't be all the time. " I kiss his frown.  
" Thank you. " He smiles at me. " But give the phone back, I wanna finish reading.  
I laugh and give him my phone back and read over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but I feel like i'll get so much hate for this pls don't judge me


End file.
